64 Prompts and YOU!
by MorePockets
Summary: A series of one shots for a great value! Don't hesitate- order now! But seriously this is Wolf/Fox centric. It may be serious, or funny, or bawwww, or, uh, explicit. So. Come on down!
1. 2:00am And we're still awake

So, I'm doing this so I can get into writing. Hopefully, you guys will like it and give me feedback. Don't be afraid to judge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolf was amused.

Fox had spent the whole day reading ghost stories and urban legends, efficiently creeping himself out. All of the lights in their apartment were on, and Fox refused to leave Wolf's side.

Apparently Fox loved this stuff, but was also convinced it was real. Wolf was a skeptic. Never in his life had something creepy happened, and he was pretty sure that things like guns and knives were scarier than a ghost.

So here he was, keeping Fox safe from ghosts. Admittedly, he didn't mind at all that the smaller man was snuggled up close to him. He liked it when Fox was close to him, but the circumstances were laughable. Fox had demanded that they watch tv in a brightly lit room, together, with a blanket over them. Wolf had made hot chocolate, which Fox had been very happy about..

But the idea of the Great Fox McCloud being afraid of a ghost was what really amused Wolf.

"Hey Wolf?" Fox started, "Mhm?" "I read this one about-" "This lady and the 'shadow people' scared her, and there's no conclusion." Wolf interrupted, not even looking at Fox. Fox 'hmphed' and Wolf smirked, pulling Fox a bit closer.

"I'm just jokin'. But you really get too involved with this shit." Fox looked up at Wolf, frowning, "You'd believe it too if you saw weird things as a kid". Wolf snorted, "Kids have over active imaginations. Like you." He messed up the fur on the top of Fox's head, and took the blanket off.

"Hey, where're you going? You promised you'd stay" Fox grabbed Wolf's arm, and Wolf laughed. "I'm going to bed. And you are too." Fox tried to drag Wolf back onto the couch. "No way, I'm too scared to sleep!" Wolf chuckled at this, and Fox's face turned a shade of red.

"Come on, be a man. You're just scaring yourself, like a kid." Fox sighed. "Okay, okay. I guess I am acting like a kid… Alright, let's go to bed, then." Fox took a swig of hot chocolate, Wolf turned off the tv, and they both went to turn off the lights. Wolf snickered when Fox held his hand as the lights were turned off.

They made it to their room, and Fox got in bed. Wolf turned off the light and got in after him, Fox snuggling up. Wolf grabbed Fox and brought him closer, holding him close. Fox got as close to Wolf as possible, and sighed contentedly. Wolf watched Fox fall asleep, smiling. _He's weird, but he sure is cute._ Wolf looked at the time. 2:00am. _Man, his stakeout didn't last long. He's probably not nearly as scared as he pretends. _Chuckling lightly,Wolf turned his head back to Fox, and watched Fox fall asleep until he himself fell asleep.

The next morning, Wolf woke up before Fox, to find two mugs of hot chocolate beside the bed. Afraid of Fox having some kind of fit, he got rid of the evidence before Fox could wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed. If you did, tell me. If you didn't, tell me.  
Remember kids, every day's great at your Junes!


	2. Metaphor Because we all get needy

Today, our story will be from Fox's point of view. Remember kids, these are all oneshots; it won't necessarily be consistent. I like reviews that have praise and critique; they don't have to be together or in that order, but it's heart warming to know it's there. So, without any further not-writing-the-stories...

-_Metaphor: is the concept of understanding one thing in terms of another. A metaphor is a figure of speech that constructs an analogy between two things or ideas; the analogy is conveyed by the use of a metaphorical word in place of some other word. For example: "To the child, the pond was a sea"_-

"I'm home!" I shout into the still apartment. I wait for a grunt or shout or some sort of "hello", but settling wood is my only response.. "Huh, he must be out.." I set down my bag, kick off my shoes and head for the kitchen. _I guess Wolf's out somewhere_, my smile of anticipation falling off my face. Heading down the only hall, I slow at each doorway and check every room before giving up and going to the kitchen.

Still no Wolf. _Sigh_, I flick on the light and into focus the kitchen comes. It looks exactly the same as when I left for work, so I'm guessing Wolf hasn't been here for a while. I'm kinda put out now, but he'll be back sometime. I grab a glass of water, a bag of chips and head for the living room. Wracked by yawning, stretching awkwardly with the glass of water, I navigate the hall and pad slowly over to the couch, crashing onto it. I set down my food and drink, grab the remote and turn on the tv. I don't actually care what's on, but some ambiance is nice.

I yawn again, scratching my jaw, and open the bag of chips; salt and vinegar - my absolute favorite. Picking out a fat chip between forefinger and thumb, I chomp ferociously into the it, getting great satisfaction from the crunch and burning sensation. After a legion of chips (And a few runs for more water), I decide that air is better to breathe than chip crumbs. I lean my head back, sighing contentedly.

The apartment feels warmer, and more welcoming now, like a fire re-started. Chip crumbs on my face, seasoning on my fingers, a comfy couch and cool water, I feel at peace with the world. The show doesn't matter, the Wolf-not-being-here-with-me-right-now doesn't feel so bad, and I'm so ready to sleep. With the sun still up. I chomp on a few more chips, taste buds going numb, along with the contentedness I'd felt. It wasn't the same without Wolf. Where is he anyhow?

I groan, and throw the chip bag to the ground, falling sideways on the couch. Leisurely, dejectedly, I lick all of the salt and vinegar flavoring off of my fingers. Shouldn't he be back by now? What could he be doing? I never even found out what he was doing for the day this morning...

I wonder what he does when I'm not here? Does he get all lonely like me? Nah, as if he gets lonely. I roll onto my side, propping myself up on one arm. Where is he? I glance at the window- almost dark out. I stare at the tv, eyelids drooping. After staring for what seems like hours, I blink myself away from the tv and roll back onto my back, trying to not think about Wolf. I reach out to the top of the couch and grab the blanket, pulling it over me, moving around and tucking myself in.

I sigh contentedly, planning on falling asleep. Eyes closed, curled up, and ready for dreaming... I frown. Wolf is a pretty cool guy.

No! Fall asleep!...And oh, I try. But Wolf just makes his way into my thoughts. Preventing rest. Preventing sacred sleep. I'll try one more time...

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. I'm falling asleep. I'm falling asleep. Sleep. SLEEP. Sleep... I like to sleep with-

... Dammit, Wolf! Angry, I groan and roll onto my side. There's no way that I can wait like this! He's the only book I like to read! He's the air I should be breathing right now; He SHINES compared to other people. He-

BZZZZZZ

"AHHHK!" I freak out as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I Wrestle with the blankets and struggle with the phone, bringing it out and opening it; never mind the fact that it's been in my pocket all this time and I could have just texted Wolf.

No! Now there's a beacon of hope! A message from Wolf!

"Be home soon, got off work late and went to get milk. Roads busy." I say it out loud, overjoyed.

I quickly type back: " Alright, just get yo ass home. I'm bored". He's coming home! He's coming back to lonely, tired me!

BZZZZ

Wolf: "That means you miss me. You were probably having a panic attack or something."

Me: "Fuck you" He's an asshole.

Wolf: "Love you too"

He's an asshole that's _coming home!_

Ehhhhhh. I've been making fox really childish. But my reasoning behind it this time is that he's tired and lonely.  
I think this is a bit better than the last time, and I hope you all think so too.  
And if you do think so, tell me. And I am shamelessly fishing for compliments.

Don't forget to leave an opinion, though!


End file.
